La fiesta de las estrellas
by N.jeager
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo dos amantes fueron separados por el rey de los cielos, condenados a solo verse el séptimo día del séptimo mes. Ereri! Basado en la leyenda del Tanabata.
Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

Advertencias: Leyenda Japonesa | Uso del Ooc | Ereri | Universo Alterno (AU) | Drabble.

* * *

Las hojas de bambú susurran meciéndose en el alero del tejado.

Las estrellas brillan en los granos de arena dorados y plateados. Las tiras de papel de cinco colores ya las he escrito.

Las estrellas brillan, nos miran desde el cielo.(1)

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo, allá en el lejano cielo, gobernaba Kenny. El rey de los cielos tenía un hijo, era el más bello ángel que cualquiera pudiera encontrarse en tan maravilloso lugar. Su nombre era Levi, poseía unps hermosos ojos color plomo, sus cabellos eran de un color tan negro como el carbon y hacía un perfecto contraste con su piel suave y tersa del color de la porcelana. Levi también era llamado Zhinu(2). Pues hacía unos tejidos maravillosos, convirtiéndose en el sastre de todos los dioses del reino del cielo. Levi se esmeraba mucho con su trabajo, tanto que no tenía tiempo para sí mismo, así que no podía encontrar el amor, ni divertirse como todos los demás.

En los únicos ratos libres que tenía bajaba a la tierra simplemente a remojarse, pues el principe gustaba mucho de las limpias aguas de la tierra, siempre iba con una bella túnica bordada por él mismo, la túnica poseía el poder para hacerlo llegar a la tierra y después regresar a casa.

Un caluroso día cuando Levi se bañaba en el lago, un jóven bastante apuesto pasaba por ahi. El joven, Eren Jeager quedó completamente maravillado con semejante preciosidad. Ambos en el lago charlaron por largo rato y Eren fue uno de los únicos en sacarle una sonrisa al príncipe tejedor. Jeager quedó prendado inmediatamente y egoístamente pensó que solo quería que esa sonrisa fuera solo para él.

Levi le había mencionado que sin su túnica no podía volver a casa a si que sin sentimientos de culpa la robo y escondió. Con esto el joven príncipe no podía volver a su hogar y se quedo con Eren, pues estaba tan enamorado del joven castaño que no le importo descuidar sus labores quedándose en ese lugar.

El rey Kenny al enterarse de esto estaba furioso, pero no podía intervenir ya, pues su pequeño hijo ya había contraído matrimonio con el joven pastor de ojos turquesas, mas decidió que si Levi algún día regresaba a casa no lo volvería a dejar marchar.

El tiempo pasó y Levi vivía feliz a lado de su esposo, pero había algo que le faltaba. Extrañaba a su padre que estaba allá en los cielos. Así que un día cuando su esposo no veía decidió buscar la túnica que Eren le había escondido. Cuando la encontró lo primero que hizo fue volver a casa a visitar a su familia, feliz de la vida, pero el rey Kenny cumplió su promesa y trazó un río en medio del firmamento para que Zhinu fuera incapaz de regresar con su marido.

Levi lloró casi un río de amargo llanto pues ya no podría volver a ver a su esposo nunca más y eso lo acogojaba bastante. Estaba tan desesperado por la pérdida de su marido que pidió a su padre el poder verse una vez más.

Su padre, conmovido por sus lágrimas, accedió a que los amantes se vieran el séptimo día del séptimo mes, a condición de que Levi hubiera terminado su trabajo. Sin embargo, la primera vez que intentaron verse se dieron cuenta de que no podían cruzar el río, dado que no había puente alguno.

Levi volvió a llorar tanto que una bandada de urracas vino en su ayuda y le prometieron que harían un puente con sus alas para que pudieran cruzar el río. Ambos amantes se reunieron finalmente y las urracas prometieron venir todos los años siempre y cuando no lloviera. Cuando se da esa circunstancia, los amantes tienen que esperar para reunirse hasta el año siguiente.

Fin.

* * *

*Canción tradicional Japonesa para el día del "Tanabata" o también conocido como "La fiesta de las estrellas".

*En el cuento original, Zhinu es una princesa y su nombre significa princesa tejedora.

Este fic, cuento o como le quieran llamar esta inspirado en la leyenda del Tanabata y Qi xi. Más específicamente en el cuento de "La princesa y el pastor". No esta narrada cual es pues combine la versión Tanabata y Qi xi.

Espero que les haya gustado, a mi esta leyenda me encanta se me hace algo triste pero también algo bonita. Dejen un review plss~

Byebee~.


End file.
